


Sweet Terms of Endearment

by LyricalWandering



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Naegiri - Freeform, Naegiri Week, Naegiri Week 2020, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, couple nicknames, mild reference to some sexual stuff, mostly innuendo though, seriously SO much fluff it's wild lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalWandering/pseuds/LyricalWandering
Summary: Makoto and Kyoko try to agree on an affectionate nickname for her that doesn't make her cringe. Lots of fluff and cuteness ensues.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	Sweet Terms of Endearment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Naegiri week, and my submission for Naegiri Week 2020's Day 1 prompt, "Sweet". Really hope that this look into the "sweetness" that I imagine their relationship to be suffices for the prompt!

"Hmm...'baby'?" Makoto tested, trying to gauge her reaction by whether or not she'd tense up in his arms. 

They were laying on a new plush couch in the brand new apartment they'd just made home together. Kyoko was snuggled impossibly close to him, her beautiful face pressed into his chest during one of their very first *real* cuddle sessions.

It had taken a decently long time for her to come around to physical closeness of this proportion. Their intimacy in the bedroom had been the first hurdle to conquer, and once they had successfully accomplished that, their love connection had transformed; the physical act of it a deeply personal and all-encompassing experience each time, for the both of them.

But what Makoto had truly longed for, (and what he hunched that Kyoko was deep-down starved for), was the innocence of cuddling, caressing, and just generally loving on your significant other. Nothing to gain but the warmth that spread like sunshine over chilled skin from holding your beloved person close.

Kyoko hummed in response, her fingers curling into the fabric of Makoto's sweatshirt as his own lovingly caressed down her neck and over her shoulders.  
"I dunno. It's a sweet term, but it feels a little forced."

"Coming from me? Or from those romance novels you swear you don't read?"

"For the *plot*, Makoto..." she huffed, sounding just a little indignant.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled, planting a quick kiss to the top of her head. "So I'm guessing that 'baby girl' is out of the question too then, huh?" he pressed, a little mournfully.

Kyoko grimaced. "Your guess would be correct. That sounds even more forced than just 'baby' on it's own." 

It was Makoto's turn to huff indignantly.

"Well fine, but let the record show that at least I'm trying here," he teased. Kyoko murmured a small sound of acknowledgement before shutting her eyes and rolling over, though she kept her back pressed against his front and slung one of his arms over her to hold onto.

"Please keep tossing me suggestions." She encouraged, much to Makoto's delight.

"You got it! Don't worry, we'll think of something you like. Hmm let's see..." he considered some more common terms of endearment, which (much like cuddling) wasn't something Kyoko had been keen about exploring at the beginning of their relationship, either. Names were names to her, as she was a practical individual by nature, and she'd never really taken to the idea of nicknames or pet names (besides allowing Makoto to instinctively shorten her surname to 'Kiri' here and there.)

Makoto, however, was exactly the opposite. His parents had called him everything from "champ" to "pal" to "little man", and he was always "baby" and "angel" when it came to his Mom. His little sister had called him "big bro", "bruddy" and the ever popular "Koto" when she'd still been a toddler. Even his friends had always had plenty of goofy, affectionate monikers for him. His fiance was really the only person close to him who hadn't tried to customize his name in some personal way.

Until she had, one night recently - half asleep in bed when she'd requested that he scooch over, "just a bit, dear." She'd fallen back to sleep almost immediately after speaking, but Makoto's breath had caught in his throat. It felt so special to be loved by her, and it was an especially big deal to him every time she stepped out of her comfort zone (even a little), just for his sake.

"How would you feel about more complimentary nicknames? Like 'gorgeous', 'beautiful', or 'pretty girl'?" he offered. Kyoko shrugged a little.

"Those are indeed lovely, but perhaps not as personal as you're trying to go for here."

"Heh, valid point. Okay...'honey'? 'Princess'?"

But to those Kyoko firmly shook her head. " 'Honey' maybe, but it might have to replace a bad memory. I can recall my parents using that one for each other. And I'm almost certain that my father used to address me with the other one when I was very young." She sighed, and Makoto's heart ached a little. He instantly wanted to take *that* hurt away. He squeezed her tighter, running his fingers through her long lavender hair, wordlessly reassuring her that she wasn't alone with those thoughts and memories so long as he had anything to do with it.

Remembering her words from a few nights ago, a lightbulb flickered to life in his head.  
"Oh! You called me 'dear' the other night, when you needed more room in the bed," he shared excitedly. 

Kyoko glanced back over her shoulder, her expression vague but curious all the same.  
"Did I?" 

"Yeah! So, if we're thinking of this analytically, maybe you just like more elegant terms of affection. Very British by the way, hehe. You must have picked it up from your time living in the UK as a kid, huh?" Makoto asked, trying to solve the puzzle.

"Hmm. I honestly can't say for sure, but that would make some sense. And I..."

Makoto was mildly surprised to watch a primrose blush color her cheeks. 

"I do have a fondness for calling you 'dear'. That is, if you enjoy me calling you that."

"Of course I do." Makoto gushed, chuckling into the crook of her neck, watching goosebumps rise on her skin. 

"And I REALLY like that I think I know what to call you now, too," he said with a smile, nudging her to tilt her chin up so that she could meet his eyes. She did, turning back over and resting her head on his heart again as she blinked up at him, her full attention given.

Makoto took a breath. "Okay. How about...'dearest', 'darling', 'sweetheart', or 'my love'?" He saw the light in her eyes change as a sweet smile pulled up the corners of her mouth.

"Yes." She nodded, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his cheek. Makoto beamed.

"Yes?! Really?? I'm so glad!!" He cupped her face and planted another kiss on her forehead. "So which one 'specially is your favorite? Even though I'll alternate between them all, of course."

Her eyes darted downwards and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her blush deepened. "Oh. I will appreciate all of them, but...the last one. Please."

Makoto's heart squeezed in his chest. Ah, so *that* was the sure fire way to her guarded heart. The affirmation that she and she alone, was his love.

"Absolutely. Is 'love' by itself okay, too?"

"Yes, although I prefer that the possessive 'my' be in front of it, if you will." She smiled, clearly feeling bold enough because she punctuated that adorable sentiment with a wink. Makoto flashed her a cheeky grin in return.

"Hmm so you *do* like it when I get a little possessive over you, huh? This proves it. I guess it's safe to say that this mission has been accomplished, *my love*." He whispered, loving how natural it felt to call her that. His love. Only his.

Of their own accord, his hands wandered down to hold her hips. Kyoko let out a soft huff of breath before taking him by surprise, pressing her gloved palms into his chest to gain the leverage she needed to roll on top of him and straddle his lap. Her steady gaze illuminated something inside Makoto that he never wanted to lose.

"Say it again." She requested. He was more than happy to oblige.

"My love. You're beautiful."

"Again?"

"You're the love of my life."

*That* made her blush again, and her features turned shy as she looked away.

"And you mine. My dear." She answered without hesitation. 

Makoto's heart soared, and all he wanted to do in that moment was lace their fingers together and kiss her. So he did exactly that. The softness of her lips felt like bliss he'd never known in any of his wildest dreams. Kissing her was better and more potent than any temporary thrill he could imagine. He couldn't help but voice that to her.

"Kissing you is the best thing in the world." He declared, winded when they gently broke apart. "And man do I love being able to call you a sweet name! It feels so good to let you know how much I care with words. I'm really glad we figured it out together."

Kyoko smiled, her violet eyes sparkling with mischief. "As am I. In fact, I wonder how much you'll enjoy repeating the sentiment while we...get a little more comfortable." 

He held his breath as his gaze traveled down to her still-gloved hands as she unlaced their fingers. Slowly, methodically, she began to pull the left one off, making a show of it just for him, and by the time the other glove was slipping off her right hand, he understood her intent. 

Electricity shot through his sensitive nerve endings as she ran her now bare fingers through his hair, a question on her parted lips. But she didn't need to use words to voice what she needed from him. Wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her down into another passionate kiss, Makoto felt deep in his bones that the love of this incredible, paradox of a woman was the one sure thing he'd always have.

"You're always the one with the good ideas, but this is one of your best...my love."

The rest of the afternoon rolled lazily by as they spent it in each other's arms, trading breathless sighs and terms of endearment.

**Author's Note:**

> I recently became a huge fan of the Dananronpa series and universe as a whole, and discovered that I seriously adore writing this pairing. Really hope that anyone reading this enjoys, and that the way I write Naegiri is as in-character for both of them as possible!


End file.
